eros introduccion
by selene crystal wings
Summary: esta es solo la introduccion de un fic que pronto subire


EROS 

INTRODUCCION:

Cuando los dioses aun caminaban entre los mortales…..

Nació una princesa tan bella como el mismo ocaso pero esta belleza no le trajo mas que desgracias ,la lleno de pretendientes que jamas llamaron su atención como de la envidia de sus hermanas , razón por la cual predio el cariño de estas . Con el pasar de los años a medida que la princesa crecía su belleza y sus problemas también lo hacían porque ya no tan solo desata la envidia de las mortales a u alrededor ,si no también la de una diosa muy rencorosa AFRODITA.

La diosa de la belleza no podía creer que se atrevieran a comparar a esa mocosa con ella ,que los hombres prefirieran ir a ver a esa niñita que a visitar sus templos y honrarla como se merecía. Ya vería esa niña lo que era la ira de una diosa ,llamo a su amigo EROS .

Así como Afrodita era la diosa de la belleza Eros lo era del amor .El joven al que todos los demás dioses temían ya que ni siquiera los dioses eran inmunes a sus fatídicas flechas que jugaban abiertamente tanto con los sentimientos de mortales como de los mismísimos dioses del OLIMPO (así lo había descubierto tristemente el glorioso Apolo ).

Eros el mas antiguo de todos los dioses conocidos(se dice que el amor es lo primero y de el nace todo lo demás )el de mas joven apariencia junto a Hermes y los gemelos (el amor nunca muere o envejece tan solo se transforma conservando su esencia ) conocía todos los trucos del amor y con sus flechas hacia temblar tanto a dioses como a mortales .Pero aun así no conocía el amor, tan solo a la amistad :por Afrodita, Apolo y Artemisa. la estima por Hades, Hermes y Diosios . E inclusive la lastima por Hera y Hefaistos .Pero no el amor ¿como podía el enamorarse, si el era quien hacia enamorarse al mundo con sus flechas , ¿quien podría flechar al dios del amor, pronto esa pregunta encontraría respuesta ……….

La pequeña princesa psique se encontraba llorando en un rincón del parque ya no daba mas sus hermanas la odiaban por culpa de los odiosos pretendientes que la llenaban todos los días de innecesarios obsequios el palacio intentando llevársela de su hogar y ahora su padre había decidido aceptar y entregarla ante la insistencia de sus hermanas y madrastra que la detestaban ¿como todo había cambiado tanto, ¿Cuándo sus queridas hermanas se habían unido a su madrastra para venderla a un viejo pervertido?

porque no hay otra manera de decirlo ;la estaban vendiendo .

La idea de afrodita era simplemente horrible ,pero a eros no le sorprendió ni le preocupo la venganza de su amiga que mas daba una mortal mas o una menos después de todo todas eran iguales y si eso hacia feliz a su mejor amiga así seria .

Apunto con su flecha a la niña que se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón entre los arbustos se dispuso a disparar la flecha que sellaría su destino y la uniría a alguna asquerosa alimaña que afrodita eligiera pero entonces….

La joven levanta la mirada hacia el y los ojos llorosos de color chocolate lo miraron directamente produciéndole una extraña y dolorosa puntada en el corazón como un flechazo

Eros no comprendía lo que le sucedía, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras la joven lo miraba pero esta no podía verlo cierto ningún mortal podía verlo al menos que el así lo deseara cierto?

Se alejo de ahí presuroso estaba confundido ansioso y no entendía el porque de esta gama de sentimientos nuevos así que decidió recurrir a Apolo después de todo este daba consejo a todos desde dioses hasta mortales pues que le diera uno a su mejor amigo

Apolo tuvo una magnifica idea , aprovechando la visita anual de los padres de psique al oráculo de delfos le pidió a la sacerdotisa cassandra que les dijera :

--su hija ha sido pedida en matrimonio y que no se atrevan a negarse ya que la joven es la prometida de un ser que hasta los mismísimos dioses temen y si no cumplen sus deseos su reino y todo lo que aman será destruido ( y tanto Apolo como cassandra sabían que esa amenaza no era en vano Eros perfectamente podía cumplir esa promesa sin recurrir a Ares ambos recordaban que después de todo, demasiados habían conocido la perdición por el amor prohibido de parís e inclusive hijos de dioses como Aquiles habían perecido por el amor).

Los reyes temerosos aceptaron cumplir la orden de la sacerdotisa y abandonar a la joven en el templo mas cercano a su reino (uno dedicado a Hermes ) durante la próxima noche de luna llena.

Para psique esta decisión fue sorpresiva y dolorosa pero le daba igual convertirse en la concubina de una criatura a la que los mismísimos dioses temían o la de un viejo(ya que el viejo estaba casado y pensaba mantenerla como su amante hasta que su esposa falleciera ya que no podía arriesgarse a repudiarla y perder toda su fortuna) o al menos eso les dijo a todos ,pero la verdad es que llevaba escondido un cuchillo entre sus vestimentas con el que pensaba suicidarse apenas la dejaran sola en el templo.

Entre las diferentes doncellas de la mansión de su padre la maquillaron por primera vez en su vida con objetos extraños traídos desde Egipto, le colocaron una capa sobre la ligera túnica que llevaba puesta mientras sucedía todo esto la mente de psique permanecía en blanco, tan solo volvió a la cruel realidad cuando escucho los sollozos de sus hermanas que se abrasaban a sus pies pidiendo perdón:

--lo sentimos tanto estabamos tan celosas, pero jamas quisimos que ……

--si te lo juro tan solo queríamos que te fueras para así también tener nosotras la oportunidad de casarnos pero te juro que jamas quisimos esto

--si jamaz quisimos que te murieras

antes de que psique pudiera asimilar las palabras de sus hermanas entro su madrastra a la habitación

--niñas retírense que necesito hablar a solas con su hermana

--si madre

--si madre

--bueno psique hija te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo vida de mujer casada y te aconsejo…

--señora ahórrese sus consejos las dos sabemos que usted me odia y esta feliz de que por fin salga de su camino

--mi consejo es que aprendas humildad niña ESTUPIDA te crees mucho por esa cara bonita pues te diré que no supiste aprovecharla correctamente yo gracias a la mía logre conseguir a tu padre aunque tuve que soportarte pero mira ya me libre de ti no terminaste con ese viejo pervertido y enfermo como yo deseaba si no que mejor aun con alguna criatura asquerosa que patética eres niña ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

y sin decir mas la bruja la deja sola pensando en todo lo que le había dicho la niña y aumentando así su temor y determinación a quitarse la vida apenas la dejaran sola en el templo.


End file.
